1. Field
A composition for a polarizing film, a polarizing film, and a display device including the polarizing film are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) include a polarizing plate attached to the outside of a display panel. The polarizing plate only transmits a light of a specific wavelength and absorbs or reflects a light of other wavelengths, thereby controlling the direction of the incident light in the display panel or the light emitted from the display panel.
The polarizing plate generally includes a polarizer and a protective layer disposed on the polarizer. The polarizer may be formed of, for example, polyvinyl alcohol (PVA), and the protective layer may be formed of, for example, triacetyl cellulose (TAC).
However, the existing process of fabrication of the polarizing plate including the polarizer and the protective layer disposed on the polarizer is complex and incurs high production costs. In addition, the process ordinarily yields a thick polarizing plate which leads to an increased thickness of a display device.
Thus, to control the desired thickness of the display device, there remains a need in a polarizing film that does not require a protective layer.